LoveWins
by Loulouche
Summary: [OS - SwanQueen] Le vendredi 26 juin 2015, leur vie a changé, tout comme celle de millions d'autres Américains. #LoveWins


**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

 **Voilà que je débarque avec un petit OS. Il n'est pas très long, mais il me tenait à cœur.**

 **Je pense que vous aurez deviné quel sujet va être abordé en voyant le titre, mais pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris, ce OS concernera la légalisation du mariage pour tous dans les cinquante états des Etats-Unis qui a eu lieu il y a bientôt un mois.**  
 **Il y a quelques jours, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais même pas pensé à écrire quelque chose là-dessus, alors que ça a quand même une sacrée importance !**  
 **Enfin bref, du coup j'ai décidé d'écrire une petite fic sur le sujet.**

 **stitch attitude, je t'avais promis que tu aurais de la guimauve très bientôt, eh bien la voilà ! J'espère que ça te plaira ;)**

 **Au fait, pour ceux que ça intéresserait et qui aiment lire avec de la musique, pour l'écriture j'ai écouté "You" de Petit Biscuit (c'est pas super mignon comme nom ?!).**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

C'était un vendredi comme tous les autres. La journée de chacun était finie, que ce soit à l'école, à la mairie ou au poste, et le weekend commençait pour la famille Swan-Mills. Henry avait envoyé un SMS à Regina pour la prévenir qu'il restait au collège pour discuter un petit moment avec des amis mais qu'il rentrerait pour le repas, cette dernière était d'ailleurs en train de cuisiner quand elle avait reçu le message.

Emma arriva du jardin où elle était allée vérifier que le pommier se portait bien. Si leur première rencontre avait été mouvementée – surtout pour le pauvre arbre qui, incapable de se défendre, s'était vu couper une branche à coup de tronçonneuse sans pouvoir rien faire – elle l'avait maintenant totalement adopté et le bichonnait tout autant que Regina. Cette dernière sourit en la voyant arriver les mains en l'air, prenant soin de ne rien toucher au risque de s'entendre crier qu'elle avait mis de la terre partout.

\- Je vais me laver les mains et je viens t'aider, dit-elle à la brune avant de disparaitre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

La mairesse se contenta d'acquiescer, et une minute plus tard, sa compagne était de retour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour ce soir ? demanda la blonde en venant déposer un doux baiser sur sa joue.

\- Tomates farcies.

\- J'en ai l'eau à la bouche !

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois que je cuisine le moindre plat.

\- Parce que tous tes plats sont divins.

Emma embrassa à nouveau sa compagne, à la commissure des lèvres cette fois, puis elle prit un couteau et commença à couper les tomates.

Les deux femmes cuisinaient ensemble depuis une dizaine de minutes tout en se racontant leur journée respective quand le portable de la blonde sonna.

\- Il faut que je décroche. C'est peut-être mon père, il était parti à la recherche de Pongo quand j'ai quitté le poste.

\- Il s'est encore enfui ? s'exclama la brune.

\- Encore… soupira la sheriff en s'essuyant les mains.

\- Fais vite.

\- Promis.

Avant de laisser partir sa compagne, Regina la saisit par le menton et lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres. La blonde y répondit puis elle s'empressa de décrocher avant de rater l'appel, les sourcils froncés en voyant le nom affiché sur l'écran.

\- Allo, Belle ? s'étonna-t-elle, le téléphone à l'oreille.

La mairesse la regarda avec un air intrigué en entendant ce prénom, et Emma répondit par un haussement d'épaules, lui signifiant qu'elle n'en savait pas plus qu'elle.

\- Attends, doucement ! coupa la Sauveuse après quelques secondes à écouter ce que lui disait son interlocutrice. Parle plus lentement, je ne comprends rien.

Le silence se fit à nouveau tandis qu'elle écoutait ce que son amie lui disait. Elle sembla mieux comprendre cette fois, mais alors un air presque préoccupé se peignit sur ses traits. Inquiète en la voyant ainsi, Regina tenta d'attirer son attention, mais la blonde quitta la pièce sans un mot pour elle et se dirigea vers le salon.

\- Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ? questionna-t-elle Belle.

Excédée par cette attitude, la mairesse leva les yeux au ciel mais ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Elle entendit qu'Emma avait allumé la télévision, mais elle n'entendait qu'un brouhaha dont elle ne pouvait pas comprendre les mots exacts. Elle perçut la voix de sa compagne par-dessus celle du présentateur du journal télévisé, mais une fois encore elle n'entendit pas ce qui se disait.

Regina allait commencer à préparer la viande qui remplirait les tomates quand la sheriff revint dans la pièce après avoir mis fin à l'appel.

\- Que voulait Belle ? demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux de ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Elle attendit, mais n'obtenant aucune réponse, elle finit par reporter son attention sur sa compagne, et alors elle blêmit en voyant l'air hagard de celle-ci.

\- Emma ?

La blonde ne répondit pas à son appel, et alors Regina s'empressa de s'essuyer les mains et de venir la rejoindre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'affola-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle avait du mal à maîtriser.

Elle n'avait jamais vue Emma dans cet état, d'où son inquiétude. De plus, Belle n'appelait pas souvent, d'habitude c'était Ruby qui passait des heures au téléphone avec la blonde pour lui raconter les derniers potins de la ville. La nouvelle devait être vraiment grave.

\- Emma, réponds-moi ! cria soudain la mairesse dans la panique.

Enfin, l'intéressée sembla réagir. Elle regarda sa compagne, mais elle restait toujours muette.

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose ? C'est grave ?

\- Non, daigna enfin répondre Emma. Non pas du tout, au contraire.

\- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'impatienta la brune.

\- Belle vient de m'appeler, elle… Elle…

Regina se retint de lui dire qu'elle le savait déjà, mais la voyant complètement déboussolée, elle préféra la laisser poursuivre, quitte à mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

\- Ça y est. C'est bon, c'est passé.

\- Ça y est quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est passé ? s'énerva l'ancienne Evil Queen qui s'impatientait.

\- La Cour Suprême… Ils ont voté et la loi a été adoptée à cinq voix contre quatre.

\- MAIS DE QUOI EST-CE QUE TU PARLES ? cria soudain Regina, à bout de nerfs.

Il y eut un court silence. Ce subit emportement semblait avoir ramené Emma sur terre, et elle se redressa avant de répondre. Elle planta ses yeux d'un vert émeraude dans ceux chocolat de sa compagne et un léger sourire éclaira son visage.

\- La loi du mariage pour tous. Ils ont voté et ils l'ont acceptée. Ça y est Gina, ça y est.

Regina se figea et sa bouche resta entrouverte par la stupéfaction. Elle croyait comprendre, mais elle avait trop peur de se tromper et de tirer des conclusions hâtives de ce que lui disait sa compagne. Alors elle resta muette.

\- On peut se marier Regina. On pouvait déjà le faire ici, mais maintenant on peut le faire n'importe où, dans n'importe quel état.

Des larmes de joie s'échappaient maintenant des beaux yeux d'Emma, et en voyant cela, la brune s'aperçut alors qu'elle aussi pleurait. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Regarde !

Sa compagne lui tendit son téléphone portable qu'elle saisit d'une main tremblante, et alors elle vit un tweet du Président des Etats-Unis, Barack Obama : « _Today is a big step in our march toward equality. Gay and lesbian couples now have the right to marry, just like anyone else. #LoveWins_ ». (*)

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Alors c'était vrai !

\- Il y en a des centaines comme ça ! Ils en parlent dans les journaux, à la télé, sur internet !

Le choc passé, Emma était maintenant euphorique. Mais c'était au tour de Regina d'être perdue. Elle avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve.

Ce n'était pas tant le fait de pouvoir se marier qui la secouait, car comme l'avait fait remarquer sa compagne, elles en avaient déjà la possibilité ici, dans le Maine. Non, ce qui la mettait dans cet état était avant tout l'idée qu'enfin, dans au moins un domaine, elle était l'égale de tous.

Toute sa vie, elle avait subi des injustices. Bien sûr, elle avait fait des erreurs et des mauvais choix et était donc en partie responsable des malheurs qu'elle avait vécus, mais elle s'était toujours sentie rejetée et incomprise, que ce soit par sa mère, par son peuple, par ses amis, ou même par son propre fils pendant un certain temps.

Seule Emma avait été capable de lui montrer que le bonheur était encore possible pour elle, qu'elle pouvait aimer et être aimée à nouveau. C'était elle qui lui avait redonné espoir, elle qui l'avait soutenue et accompagnée dans toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées depuis que leurs chemins s'étaient rencontrés, elle encore qui la première, après des années de solitude, l'avait regardée comme Regina et non pas comme l'Evil Queen.

Et aujourd'hui encore, Emma lui annonçait qu'elle avait droit au bonheur, qu'elle pouvait être heureuse et se réjouir. Aujourd'hui, Emma lui disait que même si les discriminations n'allaient pas disparaître du jour au lendemain, maintenant au moins l'égalité avait fait un grand pas en avant et que les homosexuels pouvaient dorénavant revendiquer l'égalité de leur amour avec celui des hétérosexuels, car dans le fond, n'était-ce pas cela le plus important ? Pouvoir aimer et être aimé, et pouvoir concrétiser cet amour en une union officielle sans que la loi vous dise que ce n'était pas légal.

La blonde parlait à un débit incroyable, mais Regina n'entendait aucun de ses mots. Sa vision était trouble à cause des larmes, et elle avait l'impression d'entendre comme si elle était entourée de coton. Ses sens semblèrent revenir à la normale quand la porte d'entrée claqua, les faisant toutes les deux sursauter. Elles firent volte-face comme un seul homme et tombèrent alors nez à nez avec Henry qui venait de rentrer.

Quand l'adolescent vit ses deux mères avec un air éberlué et en train de pleurer, il resta interdit et les observa curieusement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous… Vous vous êtes disputées ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Regina et Emma se ressaisirent en entendant cela et s'empressèrent de rassurer leur fils.

\- Non, pas du tout ! s'exclama la blonde. Au contraire. Regarde ça.

Elle tendit son téléphone à son fils et celui-ci s'en saisit pour lire l'article qu'elle venait de trouver. Il ne lut que le titre, et immédiatement il releva les yeux et regarda ses mères, passant de l'une à l'autre à une vitesse vertigineuse qui menaçait de donner le tournis à Regina.

\- Ils ont accepté la loi ! s'extasia-t-il.

\- Oui gamin, ça y est, c'est fait !

Sur ce, le jeune homme leur sauta dans les bras pour un câlin collectif.

Peut-être à cause de la nervosité, ou bien de la joie, ou peut-être même des deux, ils se mirent tous les trois à rire sans raison apparente. Des larmes coulaient maintenant sur les joues de chacun et ils n'en finissaient pas de se réjouir de cette nouvelle.

Quand enfin, après plusieurs minutes passées ainsi, ils se calmèrent, Emma prit la parole.

\- J'ai oublié de vous dire, mais Belle m'a proposé de fêter ça.

\- Belle ? s'étonna Henry.

\- Oui, c'est elle qui m'a appelée pour m'annoncer la nouvelle. Elle ne l'a pas encore dit à Ruby et elle sait qu'elle n'est pas au courant, sinon elle l'aurait déjà appelée. Elle voudrait lui faire une surprise et donc elle propose qu'on se retrouve tous pour aller au Granny's et qu'on lui annonce en arrivant.

\- C'est une super idée ! s'enthousiasma l'adolescent.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui, sourit sa mère. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Regina ?

\- J'avais commencé à faire à manger, dit-elle d'un ton peu convaincu.

\- Oh Maman, s'il-te-plaît ! Ça ne se reproduira pas deux fois dans notre vie, il faut fêter ça !

\- C'est vrai Regina. Et puis on a seulement coupé les tomates, on peut les remettre au frigo et les manger plus tard.

La mairesse parut hésiter, mais ses réticences furent balayées en un instant quand Emma lui fit sa tête de chien battu, immédiatement imitée par Henry. Une chose était sûre, c'était bien de sa mère biologique que leur fils avait hérité cette mimique qui la faisait craquer à coup sûr.

\- Très bien, tu peux prévenir Belle et lui dire qu'on la retrouve dans une demi-heure devant le Granny's.

\- Yes ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

\- Va donc te préparer, on part dans quinze minutes maximum.

Henry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fila à toute allure pour monter à l'étage. Sa mère brune grimaça en l'entendant courir dans les escaliers, mais elle ne le rappela pas à l'ordre, consciente qu'à son âge il était trop tard pour lui faire perdre cette mauvaise habitude.

Regina reporta son attention sur Emma qui la regardait amoureusement, un sourire béat collé sur le visage.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse, dit la sheriff.

\- Moi aussi, tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

Sur ces mots, la mairesse s'approcha de sa compagne, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou tandis que la blonde encerclait sa taille, et elles échangèrent un long et tendre baiser.

Quand finalement elles se séparèrent, Regina plongea son regard dans celui d'Emma. Elle cherchait à lui communiquer tout son amour par ce contact visuel, bien qu'elle sache cela impossible. Néanmoins, elle dut plus ou moins y parvenir, car la blonde sourit.

\- Je veux devenir ta femme, Emma Swan.

Les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes sans que la brune ne les contrôle, et elle eut soudain peur de brusquer sa compagne en disant une telle chose si brusquement. Mais celle-ci ne cilla pas. Elle garda le même sourire, si ce n'est qu'il s'élargit légèrement, laissant entrevoir ses belles dents blanches. Voyant cela, Regina se sentit plus sûre d'elle et poursuivit.

\- Les choses n'ont pas toujours été faciles entre nous, surtout au début. Mais tu as su persister et tu as tout fait pour trouver ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en moi et le faire ressortir. Après des années de solitude avec seulement Henry pour apporter un peu de joie dans ma vie, tu as été la première à me regarder différemment. J'ai déjà vu beaucoup de choses dans tes yeux, mais jamais je n'y ai lu de la pitié, et pour ça je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Tu as illuminé ma vie, et ce dès le premier jour. Au début je ne m'en rendais pas compte, mais il a bien fallu que je me rende à l'évidence : tu as chamboulé mon existence dès que tu y as fait ton arrivée. Nous sommes faites pour être ensemble, j'en suis convaincue, et je sais que tu l'es aussi.

La brune marqua une courte pause, puis elle reprit.

\- Epouse-moi. Je veux devenir officiellement ta femme. Je veux sceller notre amour à jamais et passer le restant de ma vie à tes côtés, car à chaque jour qui passe je t'aime plus.

Les yeux d'Emma étaient brillants de larmes tandis que son sourire ne l'avait toujours pas quittée. Un sourire sincère, qui exprimait tout le bien-être qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Elle se racla la gorge, la voix sans doute enrouée par l'émotion, puis elle parla à son tour.

\- Tu es ma Reine et je suis ton Chevalier. Tu demandes et j'exécute. Oui, je veux t'épouser Regina Mills, et je l'ai toujours voulu. Sans le savoir je t'ai aimée dès le premier jour. Au premier regard, j'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre nous. Au début j'ai pris ça pour de la haine, puis de la rivalité, et ensuite une forte amitié, jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre enfin les yeux. Grâce à toi je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde, je suis bien plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été. Tu m'as apporté le bonheur, et ce bonheur, tout comme mon amour pour toi, grandit chaque jour.

Tout comme sa compagne avant elle, la blonde s'arrêta un instant, comme pour réunir ses idées.

\- Tu n'es pas irréprochable, mais personne ne l'est. Tu as fait des erreurs, mais moi aussi. Malgré tout, je t'aime. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Tu as élevé mon fils quand je n'ai pas pu le faire et tu as fait de lui le garçon le plus admirable que je connaisse, et pour ça je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Je t'aime et je veux t'épouser, peu importe où et quand. Si tu veux que ce soit en Californie alors on ira jusqu'en Californie. Si tu veux que ce soit ici, alors ça me convient. Si tu veux retourner dans la Forêt Enchantée pour qu'on s'y marie et qu'on y vive alors je trouverai le moyen d'y aller.

\- Pourquoi aller dans la Forêt Enchantée alors que maintenant on a tout un pays où on peut se marier ? Ma place est ici, à tes côtés et avec Henry. Vous êtes mon bonheur, vous êtes ma rédemption, et pour rien au monde je ne renierai ça. C'est ici que tout a commencé pour notre famille, et je compte bien faire en sorte que ce soit ici que tout se finisse. Peu importe où et quand ça se fera, peu importe si c'est demain ou dans dix ans, mais je veux un jour t'épouser, tu m'entends ?

Le sourire d'Emma s'élargit encore, et elle s'approcha de sa compagne, leurs lèvres se frôlant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour choisir une date ?

Sur ces mots, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour se mêler dans un témoignage d'amour silencieux.

En haut des escaliers, accroupi pour voir et entendre ce qui se passait au rez-de-chaussée, Henry sourit d'une oreille à l'autre. Il savait déjà que ses deux mères étaient pleinement heureuses depuis qu'elles s'étaient avouées leurs sentiments et qu'ils vivaient enfin tous ensemble comme une véritable famille, mais ce jour-là, une nouvelle certitude naquit en lui : elles finiraient leur jours ensemble et leur amour n'aurait en rien faibli, bien au contraire. Il serait plus fort que jamais.

Ce vendredi 26 juin 2015, leur vie à tous les trois, ainsi que celle de millions d'autres personnes,  
avait changé pour devenir meilleure.

Oui, le bonheur et la fin heureuse étaient encore possibles.  
A condition de se battre pour cela et de ne jamais abandonner.

* * *

 **(*) Traduction (approximative) du tweet de Barakc Obama pour ceux qui en auraient besoin : _Aujourd'hui est un grand pas dans notre chemin vers l'égalité. Les couples homosexuels ont maintenant le droit de se marier, comme n'importe qui d'autre. #L'amourGagne_**

 **Voilà voilà, ce OS est terminé ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu et j'attends vos avis avec impatience !**

 **Bon bien entendu, je ne suis pas naïve au point de penser que cette loi votée par la Cour Suprême va résoudre tous les problèmes (faut déjà penser que 5 voix contre 4 au vote c'est pas glorieux...). Après tout, l'homosexualité est encore un crime dans 76 pays du monde, elle est considérée par beaucoup comme une maladie mentale et des gens sont régulièrement emprisonnés pour "comportements homosexuels". Je ne parle même pas des violences physiques, psychologiques ou verbales subies... Je pense que l'intolérance et la violence qui en découle existeront toujours à un niveau plus ou moins important, mais je garde espoir que toutes les discriminations, et pas seulement l'homophobie, soient un jour réduites jusqu'à atteindre un niveau minimum qui nous permettra de pouvoir à peu près prétendre que nous sommes en sécurité et surtout tous égaux.  
Mais malgré tout, c'est avec des victoires comme celle du 26 juin que l'égalité avance petit pas par petit pas et que les générations futures pourront vivre dans un monde un peu meilleur que le nôtre. Bien sûr l'homophobie sera toujours là, ça ne va pas s'arrêter du jour au lendemain parce que le mariage pour tous a été légalisé, il y a qu'à voir en France ce que ça donne... Mais c'est un début pour aller vers la tolérance et l'acceptation de tous, c'est en commençant comme ça qu'on peut espérer changer la vision des choses qu'ont certaines personnes et surtout la vision qu'auront les enfants qui vont arriver plus tard.  
Je ne vous apprendrai rien en vous disant que l'égalité est un droit, mais que malheureusement c'est un droit pour lequel il faut se battre, ça a toujours été comme ça et même si c'est désolant à dire, je crois que ce sera toujours plus ou moins le cas. Mais malgré cela, il faut garder espoir et croire que les choses peuvent changer si on le veut vraiment et qu'on fait ce qu'il faut pour.**

 **Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés, il existe une association qui s'appelle All Out. Vous pouvez taper le nom sur internet, vous trouverez leur site sans problème. Ils sont indépendants et mènent leurs actions uniquement grâce aux dons des membres (en tout cas si ce qu'ils disent est vrai). Mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de faire des dons ! Ils font régulièrement des pétitions pour différentes causes, mais toutes liées à la communauté LGBTQ.  
Allez au moins jeter un œil au site si vous ne connaissez pas, et inscrivez-vous si le cœur vous en dit :)**

 **Bon allez, j'arrête mon blabla là, ça a déjà bien assez duré.**

 **A bientôt :)**


End file.
